This invention relates generally to temperature-controlled devices, and more particularly, to temperature controlled devices utilizing a secondary cooling loop from a primary cooling source.
It is generally known to provide refrigeration systems for commercial or institutional food sales or food service facilities such as supermarkets, grocery stores, cafeterias, etc. These refrigeration systems operate with refrigeration or cooling devices such as temperature controlled cases (individually or in groups) that use air-cooled or water-cooled condensers supplied by a rack of compressors. For example, modern supermarket applications typically have many individual or grouped refrigeration devices located throughout the shopping or display area of the supermarket. Each refrigeration device is provided with a cooling interface such as an evaporator or cooling coil that receives refrigerant from the refrigeration system in a closed loop configuration where the refrigerant is expanded to a low pressure and temperature state for circulation through the cooling interface to cool the space and objects within the refrigeration device. In such applications, one or more condensers are typically located either outside, on the roof, or in a machine room or back room adjacent to the shopping or display area where the refrigeration devices are located and are used to cool the refrigerant that is distributed to all or a group of these refrigeration devices.
Similarly, there has become a proliferation of refrigeration devices in use in residential applications. These devices can include but are not limited to several refrigerators with icemakers, ice machines, freezers, wine chillers and can coolers. Typically, each of these devices utilizes a self-contained evaporator/condenser cooling circuit. These evaporator/condenser circuits, while capable of high capacity and are efficient, they are expensive to manufacture and maintain. The devices requiring cooling may use other forms of heat exchange such as thermoelectric cooling. However, thermoelectric cooling has low efficiency, low capacity, and a high thermal inertia.
While evaporator/condenser cooling circuits are generally an efficient cooling means, the system is driven by a refrigeration compressor system. The compressor utilizes electricity through a pump to compress a refrigerant. Each compressor occupies space and can be a source of noise. The refrigerant is cooled in a coil exposed to the ambient air of the residence or other location of the circuit. The refrigerant is then depressurized reducing the temperature of the refrigerant. The reduced temperature refrigerant is used in a heat exchanger within the device to be cooled to reduce the temperature. Each of these stages has inefficiencies in the form of heat or electrical consumption.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to provide a distributed refrigeration system having a stand-alone refrigeration device with a self-contained refrigeration system that is suitably efficient for residential viability. It would be further advantageous to provide a distributed refrigeration system having a sufficiently low noise level. It would also be advantageous to provide a distributed refrigeration system that reduces the amount of refrigerant or evaporative/condenser systems thus reducing potential environmental hazards. It would also be advantageous to provide a distributed refrigeration system permitting the connection of devices thereto and having applications that are not possible where an individual refrigeration circuit would be required. It would be further advantageous to provide a distributed refrigeration system having a central electrical unit in which all electrical functions of the distributed refrigeration unit are pre-wired at the factory and require only a single electrical power hook up when installed in a home.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to provide a distributed refrigeration system having any one or more of these or other advantageous features.